


An Aura Of Rainbows Sunshine And Puppies

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Comedy, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	An Aura Of Rainbows Sunshine And Puppies

Three weeks after Peter is born and they bring him home from the hospital Steve is sleeping on the couch when

"STEVE!!"

Steve suddenly jolts awake causing the book that was laying his chest to fall onto the floor 

"Wh-What??" Steve says as he looks around

"Steve!"

Steve looks up to the doorway where he sees Tony standing holding Peter out in front of him

"Our son is adorable! He's already taking after us!" Tony announces 

"Tony, honey you woke me up to tell me something we already know!"

Tony huff and then walks and sits on the couch next to Steve 

"Yes! But Steve! He's not just adorable!"

"He's not?? Then what is he??"

Tony glared at Steve for a moment before talking again

"As I was saying! Our son is not just adorable, he's not just the regular adorable! He's 100x times more adorable! He's an aura of rainbows, and sunshine and puppies and ice cream and sprinkles and glitter!"

Steve just looks at Tony a confused expression on his face

"What??"

"What the hell does that mean??"

"What do you mean??"

"What does that mean he's an aura of rainbows and puppies and kittens and glitter??"

"It means that he's not the same level of adorable that other babies are!"

Steve still looks at Tony with an absolute confused look on his face

"Tony you are making no sense!"

"But!"

"Tony! Make sense!"

Tony makes an annoyed huff

"What i'm trying to tell you is that Peter is more adorable then other kids! He's extra adorable!"

There's a moment of silence 

Steve looks at his son who's busy sucking on or trying to eat his fingers and then breaks out into a smile 

"Your right"

Tony suddenly comes out of his thoughts

"What??"

"I said your right about Peter being more adorable then other kids"

The two then both stare at Peter with his cubby, rosy cheeks, brown eyes, fat fingers, and brown hair and both break out smiling 

"I'm right aren't I??"

"Yes Tony you are I think we established that"

Tony playfully slaps Steve's shoulder 

"Shut up I love you"

"I love you to Tony"

The two then kiss and go back to staring at their son

THE END


End file.
